Sasha Sanon
|tribes = |place = 15th Voted Out (4/20) |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 10 }} is the 15th Voted Out from . Despite constantly being dealt bad card after bad card, Sasha managed to survive countless tribal councils en route to a sixth place finish. Sasha seemed to have it all when it came to a Survivor castaway; the smarts, the physical, and the strategic. She started off her game in an incredibly powerful position, heading two alliances with Casey Paxton that all but guaranteed her safety during the first four rounds of the game. In round 5, she was swapped onto New Amsterdam with fellow alliance members Kim Markevitch, Alex Lobrano, and the aforementioned Paxton. Despite a scare in Round 5, this foursome managed to stick together and vote out Andrew Costenoble, establishing for the first time in the game where New Amsterdam had a majority on a tribe. In Round 8, Sasha was planning on voting with her fellow original New Amsterdam tribe members and voting Annika out of the game. Given that she was seen as an enormous social threat, this move made sense and would finally establish New Amsterdam as a force to be reckoned with in the game if completed. Hours before the vote, she was pulled aside by ride-or-die Casey Paxton, where she was shocked to hear that Casey would be flipping on them and voting with Annika rather than against her. Sasha was flabbergasted, and did not know how to react to this news. Initially, she considered trusting Casey and even voting with her, but ultimately decided to stick to her New Amsterdam roots. After Alex was voted out that round, she and Kim managed to convince the other side of the tribe that Casey was non-loyal and a threat going into a potential merge. They were successful, and became the sole New Amsterdam members to make the eleven person merge. Sasha and Kim formed an alliance with some members of original Tigres, "Nokra," and although they were constantly on their toes, felt that they had some sway in how the votes would land. The first two rounds of merge were promising, as they both survived while non-Nokra members were voted out. This all changed in Round 11, however, when Kim was voted out. Lucas and others warned Sasha that this would be happening, however Sasha could not bring herself to vote for her longtime ally Kim, and subsequently put herself in an even deeper hole. She managed to survive the next round when Austen Moye was booted, and then won individual immunity the following round in a truly emotional and impassioned manner, falling to her knees as she was declared the victor. At the final six individual immunity challenge, the only remaining castaways were Sanon and the five members of Qdoba crew. Predictably, Sasha was teamed up against, and was virtually given no chance to save herself. At that tribal council, Sasha (and the rest of the jury) learned about the Qdoba crew, and she was ultimately voted out unanimously despite a last minute plea to vote out the eventual Sole Survivor, Austin Shaughnessy. Survivor Northeastern: Season 3 Voting History Trivia *Sasha holds the record for most tribal councils attended in one season. She is also tied with Corrine Cella, Kim Markevitch, and Alex Lobrano for most consecutive tribal councils attended pre-merge (6).